Haruno Police Department
by kagome506
Summary: Sakura is the top detective in Tokyo. She doesn't like competition from another detective named Sauke Uchiha. When she gets a phone call from Naruto, she might just need Sasuke's help since she found out it was murder. The more reviews,the more I'll write
1. Haruno Police Department

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, thank your for reading and commenting :D

"Hello Miss. Haruno." Said one of the women working at Haruno Police Department.

Sakura came down the hallway with her coffee in hand replying with a smile,"Hello Mrs. Suki, but how many times must I tell you, you can just call me Sakura."

Mrs. Suki gathered her paper work and turned to go down the oppisite way Sakura was heading,"Yes Mrs. Haruno, I mean Sakura."

Haruno Police Department was run by her father, owner and head of the Police in Tokyo. Her father gave her the job here as detective because she could solve just about any tough crime that seemed impossible to solve. Sakura was consistered as a genius being only 17 and working with the top detectives known in Japan.

Sakura had pink hair, with vibrent green eyes. She was about 5'7" and had a petite frame. At work, she usually wore business suits and her long hair put up in a bun. Sakura loved her make-up, but she didnt wear too much, just enough to show some extra beauty to her natural pretty face.

As she kept strolling down the hallway, she stopped at her Office. The sign read,'Detective' and under it, it said,'Sakura Haruno.'

She walked in and placed her coffee on the desk. So much paper work had to be done. Her desk was full of papers of crimes that needed to be solved. Each paper waiting for her theory of the whole situation. 'Where to begin?' was the thought that came to her mind first.

She began to shuffle through the papers. Most of them was about a murder and no one knowing who did it with maybe only a few suspects. Then there was another one about a robbering taking place in downtown Tokyo with few suspects as well. Each one seemed very easy to Sakura. There had to be at least one crime that would be challenging.

Then the phone rang,"Hello, Det. Haruno speaking, how may I help you?"

A startling voice came on the phone,"Sakura, it's me, Naruto."

Naruto worked for another police department in Japan, Uzumaki Police Department. That police department didn't compare at all to the Haruno Police Department because Sakura's father always made sure to hire the best policemen or women around. Naruto would always ask Sakura for her opinion on a crime. She was glad to help him because he was one of her closest friends, maybe her only friend. She was always so wrapped up with the her work that she never had time to go hang out with friends at the mall or go to get some icecream like a normal teenager would, her life was never normal. Her job had put her life on the line many times by people who she would have to arrest.

'Something isn't right,' said her gut feeling.

"Hey Naruto, what seems to be the problem." Came her shakey voice.

Naruto took a deep breath in, then said,"Sakura, it's about your mother."

'What could be the problem about my mother? What did she do? Was she ok?' All these thoughts running in her mind all at once.

Naruto replied, bringing her back to reality,"Sakura, are you still there?"

Her hands began to shake, along with her voice." Yes, sorry Naruto. What about my mother?"

Again Naruto took in a deep breath, he didn't know how to break it to her, but he just had to come out with it," She commited suicide, we found her dead in her room, one of her neighbors came to check on her since he haven't seen her leave her house for a while, and then he saw her on the floor dead,then seeing one of our cars on patrol outside the window and ran down to tell us."

Sakura dropped the phone. Her whole body was shaking.

She left her office only hearing a faint voice of Naruto on the phone screaming,"Sakura! Sakura! Are you still there? Answer me Sakura!"

She ran down the hallway, as she thought to herself,'This couldn't be happening.'

One of her workers was yelling at her with a worried voice."Sakura slow down, what's wrong?"

Sakura didn't reply back, she couldn't reply back. Her voice was no where to be found. Her breatheing became difficult, how could she breathe if her mother just commited suicide?

THe last thing before running out of the building was,'How could you mother?'


	2. Something Does't Seem Right

Sakura ran to her car, fumbling with the keys until she was in it. Her heart was pounding and she seemed that she could barely drive. Her hands were shaking at the wheel and she was driving a little faster than normal. Tears swelling up in her eyes, but she didn't want to let them fall if she had to face everyone at her house. Her hair was falling out of her bun and she looked a mess. At the red light she fixed her hair. When it turned green she put her hands back on the road and tried to consentrate on her dirving. About 15 more minutes and she would be there.

Her mother died of suiside, but it didn't seem right. Her mother was a cheerful woman all the time. She seemed strong and always energetic. Sakura was just like her mother and they were very close. Her mother was always suportive of her, always proud of Sakura. Why would her mother have done this if her life seemed so perfect?

She flew down Sasumi St. and came to her mother's home where Naruto and his comrads were parked at. Her house was huge with the nicest garden beside it. Sakura's mother loved to grow vegetables and then always make a salad for her and her husband. Sakura's parents had plenty of money, how else would her father be able to hire the top policemen, women, and detectives in Tokyo? Plus, to live in Tokyo, you needed money, lots of money. At the house, Sakura had her own floor. Everything you needed in a house was all to Sakura on that floor, so anytime she felt like cooking, watching t.v. until late at night, or if she wanted to take a shower 3 in the morning, she could do it because that floor was to her use only. Still, why would her mother have to go to an extreme conclusion that she needed to kill herself? That was a terrible deed.

As she parked the car, she almost fell out the door, being so overwhelmed. Naruto hurried to her side to at least try to confert her, what else could he do?

"Sakura, I'm so glad you got here so quickly. Maybe you should just wait here and will take care of this." Naruto said pulling Sakura in a soft embrase.

Naruto just wanted Sakura to calm down, but that was defenitely not going to happen.

Sakura was wide eyed and shaking a little, she looked up at Naruto who had blue eyes and stricking blonde hair that was about 6'1" and said,"Naruto, please, please let me see my mother."

He pulled her in again to his soft embrase," I'm sorry Sakura, but it would be best for you to stay her outside, the scene is pretty horrific."

She again pushed him away, walking past him saying over her shoulder,"Well I'm sorry Naruto, but this is my mother we are talking about."

As she walked inside, she slowered her pase. She didn't believe that she could walk into her mothers bedroom and see her is such a grusome state. Her father was always so wrapped up in his work that he was barely ever home, she would maybe only get to see him twice a week, or sometimes maybe only once a month. He was always on business trips and telling Sakura that it was about top crimes that needed to be solved, but why was she never included? The only thing that wasn't going right with her mother was that she was boy crazy. Maybe her mother didn't commit suicide, maybe it was a murder diguise as a suicide.

The stairs crepped as Sakura walked up them. Down the hall she could see detectives searching for anything that could lead to another theory of this crime, but nothing was all they found. Unfortunitley it seemed as just a suicide was taken place, no finger prints, no show prints, nothing stolen, everything was in place where it should be, but something just still didn't feel right to Sakura.

They began to put her mother in a body bag as one of the policeman began talking to Sakura," Are you Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura couldn't help but stair at them while her mother was being taken away for further inspections,"Yes, I am."

"Well Sakura, we couldn't find anything that could lead us to a homacide. I'm really sorry." Officer Yama replied.

Sakura just staired at them, this was really happening to her.

Officer Yama placed a hand on her shoulder,"We'll tell you if we find anything."

Sakura only bowed her head down and began to cry,"Thank you, I just want to be alone now," brushing off his hand, then walking back down the stairs to find Naurto talking to Det. Uchiha, the last person she wanted to see.

She hurried past them, all she wanted to do was just curl up and cry to herself, after all, her mother had just died.

"Sakura!" Det. Uzumaki yelled from the top of his lungs,"Hold on a minute!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks to only turn around. What could they want now? Neither one of them would be able to cheer her up, espically Det. Uchiha, otherwise known as Sasuke. Sasuke was 6'2" and was built perfectly, probably one of the best looking guys in Tokyo. He had pitch black hair, and black eyes that seemed peircing. Sakura always had competition with Sasuke. Both of them always challenged the other to find out who could solve a case first. Basically, they were both at the same level of knolege. There competition all began at high school, where they both scored perfect scores on there finals, both of them wanting to be the best. The only thing they wouldn't tell each other was, they were both impressed with one another.

Naruto and Sasuke came running up beside her, with Naruto speaking first,"Sakura, maybe you would like to come stay with me for a couple of days, I mean, it's no good to be all by yourself after what just happened, maybe you would like some company, someone to at least help you calm down."

She took her keys out and walked over to her car, before opening her door she said,"Thanks Naruto but I would just like to be alone for a while, this whole incident has me overwhelmed."

She droped her keys to find only Sasuke bending down to retrieve them. Before handing them back, he found that she was shaking, probably havin a nervous break down.

"How about I just drive you home Sakura since your in no state of mind to drive." He said pulling her gently by her arm to his black BMW.

She pulled her arm away,"No, I'll be fine. I don't need your help, all I want is to be alone, ok? Just leave me alone," Sakura was still shaking.

Naruto waved as he walked back to his Honda Civic," Maybe it would be best if you took her home. I'll check on you later Sakura, I got another call about a bank being held up, so I need to go call my team. No need to worry, I can at least handle this one."

He spead off, Sasuke trying again to pull Sakura over to his car,"Listen Sakura, just let me do this, we can come back in the morning if your not shaking and stuff and retrieve your car. How about we stop and get some coffee or something to calm you down."

Sakura sat in his car, she was now balling her eyes out. Her mother was just about all she had, now she was gone, and Sakura was more alone then ever. 'Now it would have been great if my mom and dad deside to have another child when I was little,' Sakura thought. 'At least I would have someone else to cry with,' She said wipeing her tears and Sasuke beginning to drive away from the house.

Sasuke broke the silence,"You know Sakura, I don't think your mom commited suicide."

Sakura looked at him suprisingly and shocked, at least she wasn't the only one who thought it,"What do you mean?"

He looked at her and then back to the rode,"I think she was murdered."


	3. I Don't Need Your Help

Sasuke made it to Mamichi Coffee. He got out of the car and opened the other car door for Sakura. She still was oerwhelmed. They both walked in and placed their orders to the cashier.

"What will it be?" Said the old man working behind the counter.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and replied,"You can order first, I'll pay for this."

"I don't need your money, I'll pay for mine, and you pay for yours." Sakura was frustrated.

Sasuke just nodded as Sakura began,"Yea, I'll have a glazed dounut and a cappichino."

She paid for hers and thought,'Why would he want to pay for my meal?'

Sasuke scratched the back of his head,"I'll have a cup of coffee, and a plain bagel with cream cheese."

He then paid for his and the man after 10 minutes came back with their food. Both orders looked scrumshious. Sasuke and Sakura sat at table ment for two. 'Why did Sasuke want to come here?' Sakura said taking her plate and cappichino. He took his as well and they began to eat.

Sasuke took a drink of his coffee and said to begin a confersation, but hating the topic,"Like I said Sakura, I don't think your mother commited suicide."

Sakura wished this wasn't going to be brought up, but it did. She didn't want to talk about it, but she did want to hear his theory, if he had a theory, Maybe his theory was the same as hers, they usually did come up with the same idea. She just had to know.

She took a bite of her dounut and whiped her mouth,"I agree with you, so, what's your theory then?"

He folded his hands on the table,"Well, isn't your mom boy crazy? I remember you telling me this one time."

"Yes, she is." Sakura looked at him.

"Well then, I think it's one of the guys she may have dated, well your mother isn't divorce. Your dad doesn't know anything about your mother with other guys because he's always at work, so I think it's one of the guys she dated, could be from the past or from someone she has dated reasonly. Did your mom have anything of value?" Saskue had no clue that Sakura thought the same theory.

Sakura was thinking the same thing he was. Her mother did cheat on her father quite a lot, but he didn't know anything about it. Why would her mother not be loyal to her husband? Did they have an open marriage?

She looked down to her lap then back at him"I thought the same thing you did and no, she had nothing of value, even though we have plenty of money, there's is still probably nothing that anybody would want in the house. Plus, nothing was stolen."

Sasuke loosened his tie, he didn't like the feeling about being 18 and having to wear a tie, it made him feel like he was in his 30's or 40's. What he wanted to wear was just a tee-shirt and some jeans, like a normal teen, but with his line of work you have to look professional.

"Sakura, I am willing to help you with this case. Is it a deal?" He met her glare as she choked on her dounut from what he just said.

She whiped her mouth again,"Is this some kind of joke, you want to work with me on a case?"

He took a bite of his bagel,"Yes, I do, with our great minds we can crack this case because whoever it was, was smart enough to leave no trace behind."

"Sorry, but no thanks. I can do this myself." She said as she got up.

He cought her wrist and repiled to her statement,"Come on Sakura, when are you going to just end this competition between us, plus if you leave, you'll have no way to get home."

Sakura grabbed his hand off of her wrist and tossed it,"Until you admmit that I'm just as good as you with solving crime. Thanks for the ride, but I'll just walk home."

She stormed off, as Sasuke yelled for her to come back, just about everyone staring at them both for causing a scene. There was no way that she was going to let Sasuke work with her. She already knew what he would do, they would solve it and then he would take all the glory. Not even once mentioning how she helped him and that they both worked together on this. He was just full of himself, he knew he was smart, handsome, built, athletic, and he knew he was just everything that equaled perfect. This was a big case that she wanted to solve, espically if it delt with her mother.

Men were whistleing as they drove past Sakura as she walked down the side walk. Her house was a good half hour if you had to walk. 'Oh well, I could use the exercise,' She said to herself.

Sasuke pulled up driving at the speed Sakura was walking,"Come on Sakura, just get in the car and let me take you home."

She turned her head away from him,"No thanks, like I told you, I don't want your help."

"Get in the car, it isn't good for a girl to be walking by herself, so just get in before some guy comes and rapes you." Sasuke said as he stopped the car.

She couldn't argue with that, so she turned around and walked over to his car, pulled the door open, and sat down,"I guess I can't argue with you on that one."

They were silent most of the time. Sasuke glanced at Sakura a few times. 'Even at her worse times, she seems to still stand strong.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Where Sakura's mother lived was still her house, but she had gotton a house reasonly that her mother bought her because her birtday was only in a few days. Everything seemed to come crashing down on Sakura's shoulders. She just remembered too,'My mother was supose to come over today and help me unload the boxes.'

Sasuke stopped at her house after Sakura gave him directions, Sakura said pressing the botton to her seat belt,"Why do you even want to work with me on this case?"

Sasuke took his hands off his stearing wheel and looked at her,"Well because your smart, nice, funny,classy, very sucessful, responsable, pretty, and I've always had a crush on you Sakura."

She was in shock. Sasuke had a crush on her? Ok now she was really loosing it.

Sakura got out of the car,"Yea, sure, ok, whatever you say Sasuke,"Not believing him at all, she then walked up her steps and went in the house.


	4. Murder

The next morning Sakura woke up and had breakfast. She then went in her room and pulled out some clothes she had in one of the boxes. A pair of light blue jean shorts and a lilac purple tank top. Sakura stuck it on, then she heard her phone ring.

"Hello, Sakura speaking." She said as she answered the noisey phone.

It was Naruto. "Hey, Sakura, we got information about your mother."

She took in a deep breath, not ready to here it. She just hoped that hers and Sasukes theory would be right. If that's the case, then she would definitely solve it, without Sasukes help.

"Well Naruto, you can come over for a while, just tell me then, unless your busy or something." Sakura said as she sat down on the couch.

"Sure thing, and I'll help you unpack your things if you want?" Naruto was always generous.

"That sounds great." Sakura commented.

"Alright, well, I'll see you in an hour?" Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair at work.

She walked over to the table and replied,"Ok, see you then, bye."

They both hung up the phone. Sakura could use some help unpacking so she accepted his offer. Sakura loved Narutos charm. He was so nice to her, she new him since she was little. He still had that bright blonde hair and those bright blue eyes. He grew much taller then her, 6'1" was his height now. He was another one those guys who were built. 'I guess Naruto and Sasuke still hit the gym together.' Sakura thought to herself.

An hour passed by and Naruto arrived and knocked on the door.

Sakura looked out the window to see Naruto and answered the door,"Hi, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and walked in,"I see you still have more work to be done. How about we get some of this taken care of and then I'll tell you what you need to know about your mother."

'Mother,' that word repeated itself in her mind. How she missed her mother so much. She was the only girl Sakura could talk to. There was Ino, but she lived in Konoha with Shikamaru and there new born baby boy.

They took boxes off of one another and Naruto came across a picture of him, Sakura, and Sasuke with there sensai Kakashi at a martial art school. All three of them graduated at Kakashi Martial Arts. In the picture it looked like Sasuke and Saskura just finished arguing because they both were glaring at each other. Always competition between those two.

He placed it on her night stand and open another box full of dishes. He took them out and placed them in the cubbered. Next he found some of her clothes and shoes and he put them in her closet. 'I forgot, I invited Sasuke over to help. I wonder how these two are going to act.' Naruto thought to himself with a worried look.

Sakura took out her clocks and stuck one in the kitchen, another one in the living room, and the last one in her room on her night stand. She saw the picture Naruto must have put there. The four of them, amazing memories. She saw the glares that her and Sasuke were sending to each other and couldn't help but smile. Those were the good old days even if it was two years ago. 'You don't like to lose, do you Sasuke?' Sakura said to herself.

A knock came to the door, and again, Sakura looked out the window to see Sasuke standing there, looking casual in his jeans and his tee-shirt. 'What does he want? Didn't I tell him yesturday I don't want his help?' Sakura made the comment to herself remembering what she said to him yesturday.

She opened the door,"What do you want?"

Sasuke looked Sakura up and down, and thought she looked nice,"Well thats a rude way of greeting someone, but anyway, Naruto invited me over."

Naruto cut throught the room and saw them standing at the door way,"Hey, Sasuke, glad you made it."

Sakura glared at Naruto and it made him scared, he had to admit, for a girl, she was scary sometimes.

"Why did you invite him over? This is my house you know, I didn't tell you to have him come over." Sakura said still glaring with Sasuke rubbing the back of his neck looking at Naruto.

Naruto walked over to them both a replied to Sakura's statment,"Yes, I know, but I figured you could use extra help. The more the marrier, right?"

She walked away to go back and unpack, Sasuke looked at Naruto confusingly,"So, I guess that means I'm allowed in?"

Naruto motioned for him to come in and they went to where Sakura was to help her. Sasuke opened a box and took out the lamps. The bigger ones went in the living room and the smaller one went in her room. He put the one tall lamp by the one side of the couch and the other one on the other side. He walked in her room then and stuck the small lamp on the night stand. He saw the picture of them four.

'What happened to us Sakura?' Sasuke thought to himself. He met her in seventh grade. At the time they were friends for two years. Then, in nineth grade, they had a track and field competition. Coach Adams wanted boy against girls. It was Sasuke and Sakuras turn to go against one another. They started running and at the end Sasuke beat Sakura by only 3.5 seconds. He had to admit, she was fast. After the race he walked up to her and told her he was faster and that she wouldn't win against him, plus, he said to her that he was better then her. Sakura just looked at him with small tears forming, he new she didn't like to lose either. Just like himself, she always wanted to be first, so she looked at him, kicked dirt on his white uniform, and smacked him in the face. Then, she went home crying. Talk about a sore loser, so ever since then there was always competition between them.

Sasuke wished he never made those remarks to her, about himself being better and stuff. 'I'm really sorry Sakura' He said to himself. He tried appauligizing to her before, but she would never accept it. 'She must really hate me.' He again said to himself.

As he walked over to grab more boxes he saw Sakura trying to carry this one that seemed really heavy.

He walked up to her and started grabbing the box,'Here, let me help you with this one."

She shook her head no and grabbed it from him only to be stumbling a little with it because of it's weight,"No, I can do it myself. Thanks, but no thanks."

She almost fell, but Sasuke was assisting on taking it from her so she wouldn't hurt herself,"Sakura, seriously, just let me carry it for you. It's too heavy and your going to end up hurting yourself."

"I wont hurt myself," She said as she started to fall.

They box landed on the floor and Sasuke cought her,"See I told you, you would end up falling, but you didn't want to listen to me now did you?"

Sakura glared at him, as usual, he was right again,"Yea, ok, you were right, but let me go now."

She pushed him away and Sasuke smirked.

Later that night Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sat on the couch. Sasuke noticed a game that looked like checkers. A smile came to his face. He new Sakura wouldn't turn down his challenge.

"Hey, Sakura, I challenge you in a game of checkers." Sasuke said girnning.

She looked surprised, but it shortly changed to her usual game face,"Ok, your on."

They took out the game and placed it on the table. At the beginning Sakura was able to take two of his checkes, but then he ended up taking three of hers. After awhile they both had to stop a think a few times. They we're both on equal levels.It soon came down to the last final moves. It was Sakura's turn and she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to make a stupid move. She just had to win this so she could rub it in his face that she won and he didn't. Then, she saw her winning move. She jumped Sasuke's checkers three times and took them.

"Ha, I won." She said pointing at him.

"Very good Sakura, you beat me." Sasuek said showing not much emotion.

Sakura just blinked a few times,"You mean that's it, you not going to try to tell me I cheated or it was just luck?"

He leaned back in his seat,"That's right, you won this."

She narrowed her eyes,"Wait a minute, you let me win didn't you? There's no way you would have lost so easily."

Silence.

"I knew it, you did let me win, I want a rematch." Sakura demanded.

Naruto joined the conversation,"Look Sakura, it's getting late, let me just tell you about your mother because I'm getting tired."

Sakura nodded and sat down in the middle between Naruto and Sasuke. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Oh how Sakura missed her mother so much.

"Well, we got the results from the lab and Sakura, your mother was shot."

Sakura gasped."I knew it, me and Sasuke were right. I knew my mother would have never have commited suicide. How do you know that she was murdered though?"

Sasuke was listening carefully and Naruto explained,"At the lab, they took out the bullet that was shot in her temple. The bullet didn't match the bullets that was in the gun beside your mom. Now we just got to figure out who did it."

Sakura was in total shock.

Naruto and Sasuke both got up from the couch,"Well, we better get going it's already a little mast midnight. I'll talk to you later Sakura."

Sasuke waved and they both left.

Sakura went upstairs and took a shower. Then she put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Sakura laid in bed. 'Who would want my mother dead? Did she do something to offend someone or did she threaten them?' Well, I'll just have to do some investigating tomorrow.' Sakura said closing her eyes trying to fall alseep.


	5. Conversation With My Father

The next morning Sakura woke up and did her usual rutine. This time she took out her buisness suit because she would have to go in to talk to her father because his cell phone was turned off, all she kept getting was his voice mail. It was a black suit with sliver trimming, and she took out her black stillewett shoes. Sakura then aplied her make up, a silverish color eye shadow, with a liquid eye liner on the top and regular eye line on the bottom. She then put on some masquera, blush, and some shiney lip gloss. Only this time she desided to wear her hair down. Sakura studied herself in the mirror, she thought she looked like a million bucks. She grabbed her suit case and then left for work.

'Thank God Sasuke brought my car back last night when he came over. I almost forgot all about it.' She thought to herself. Sakura got in her red Convertable and drove to work. She got out and walked in only to have one of her workers come up to her.

"Hello,Sakura, would you like any coffee or dounuts, or is there anything else I could get you?" Said Mrs. Suki.

Sakura was walking to her fathers office with Mrs. Suki following from behind,"Yes, just a coffee will be fine."

Mrs. Suki smiled,"Alright, it will only be a few minutes."

Sakura smiled back and made it to her fathers door, the man who was head of them all. She knocked on the door.

Her father called from behind his desk,"Come in."

Sakura walked in and took a seat infront of her fathers desk with sadness in her voice,"Hi, dad, I got news about moms death."

"Yes, Sakura, well I already was told, just leave it to us to solve." Her father said picking up some papers infront of him.

"But dad, I already was planning on solving this, so you got to let me do this." Sakura was getting upset.

Her father looked at her straight in the eyes,"I'm sorry Sakura, but if the person that killed your mother was smart enough to make it look like a suicide and not leave a trace behind, God only knows what he or she could be capeable of. Your my daught and I just don't want to see you get killed or injurted."

Sakura stood up,"Well, I already have a few suspects in mind actually."

Her father became a little nervous but calmed down,"You do, do you? Well, like who?"

A knock came to the door. Sakura opened it and Mrs. Suki handed her, her coffee. Sakura took a sip and sat back down in the chair.

"Well, dad, I hate to break the news to you, but mom cheated on you. She dated about three other men, maybe more that I'm not aware of, but I know at least three of them. She dated Mario Alivanko, Surgio Bruso, and some guy named Orochimaru. I have a feeling that it was one of them." Sakura said sure of herself.

Her father calmed down more,"Nice work so far Sakura, but just let us handle this, I want you to stay out of it."

Sakura finished up her small cup of coffee,"Sorry dad, but I never turn down a challange, plus when it's dealing with my mother, so your damn right I'm going to be working on this case, and I am going to solve it."

Her father started to yell telling her, he didn't want her to help and that she'll just end up getting hurt, but Sakura didn't care, she left his office ready to investigate.

'Ok, now I got to figure out where these guys live at.' Sakura said to herself. She did the simplest thing first and checked the phone book. She found two of them.

'So Mario Alivanko lives on 39 Ichi Ave. and Surgio Bruso lives on 24 Dust Drive. No where abouts though where Orochimaru lives.' Sakura thought to herself after searching the phone book. 'Now I got to find out where Orochimaru lives.'

Sakura turned on the t.v. because her house was too silent, as she turned in on, Orochimaru came on t.v.

"Hi. Welcome to Orochimaru Car Dealiership, where we sell any car your looking for. We make great deals and have low prices. Just give us a call, there might be a car waiting here for you." Replied Orochimaru.

Sakura hurried and grabbed a piece of paper and pen before the comerical was over an wrote down where they were located at. She didn't need the phone number because she wanted to meet Orochimaru in person just like the other two men.

Soon a brick crashed through her window with a slip of paper tied to it. Sakura ducked down from fright, but then crawled over to the brick to read the paper.

It read...

_**Don't even try to find me. You will never find me. I am hidden in a place where not even the police will suspect. I'm the one who killed her. Don't even bother searching for me because if you do, danger will come looking for you. It's better to leave everything as it is, unless you want to die just like her.**_

_**- Anonumous**_

Sakura had to admit, but she was scared. 'Whoever threw the brick, how do they know where I live? How do they know that I am looking for her killer? Oh my God, either they were following me, or they tapped in on my phone call. My place could even be bugged. Ok, well one thig is for sure, if I plan on talking to anyone, go to them directly, but be careful who. I know I can trust my father, Naruto, and I hate to say it, but I can trust Sasuke too. Crap, I might not even be able to do anything on my laptop, they might be watching what I'm doing. Basicly anything in my house is going to be useless to me. I hate to admit it, but I am going to need Sasuke's help.' After thinking things threw, she hated to have to come to that conclusion, but it would be hard trying to solve a case with nothing to solve it with. She just hated to admit it, but she would have to go to Sasuke's house and tell him she needs his help.

Sakura checked her house, and what she found first was a recording under her table where her phone was at. 'That means that someone was in my house. Again, leaving no trace behind.' Sakura was in shock, she only hoped that Sasuke was still willing to help her.


	6. At Sasuke's House

She came to the Uchiha residence. Sakura got out of the car and knocked on his door. She was still wearing her buisness suit and her hair was still down. Sasuke came to the door wearing just a pair of jeans and some skater shoes. He liked skater shoes because they were confertable. Even though he couldn't do tricks, he could still ride a skateboard. Sakura got to see Sasuke's built body. He was musclar and had a six pack. She couldn't help, but blush a little.

"Didn't exspect you to show up at my house." Sasuke said with a wrench in his hand.

She hurried and focused her eyes to his face, she didn't want him to notice she was checking him out,"Well, I came here to tell you something."

'Wow, she looks a whole lot better with her hair down in a buisness suit. When she had it up,she looked older. With her hair down, she looks more her age and even more beautiful.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke motioned her to come in the house while they head out back to his backyard. He laid ontop of a board with wheels, it was like a skate board, but only it was squarer and much whider and larger. He slid under his car.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me." Sasuke said continuing on his car.

Sakura sat on the steps,"Well, I came to tell you that I'm going to need your help after all, if your still up for the whole idea."

He slid back to where he wasn't under the car,"So, your telling me that you need my help now? Why should I help you now when you didn't want my help in the first place?"

She looked straight at him,"I'm sorry about before, but I could really use your help. About a half an hour ago when I was at my house, someone threw a brick through my living room window. I got a letter with it."

Sakura handed him the letter and Sasuke read it, she then finished what she was saying,"I was frightened, I wanted to know how they found me here. I figured I was probably followed. I quickly came to conclusion that my house was also probably bugged. I found a few recordings in my house. The first one I found was in the living room under the table my phone was ontop of. Another one was in my room under my bed, also another one was in the kitchen under the the microwave. Whoever stuck them there probably figured that they had to put them in a few hard places even if one seemed simple, even though it was under my table, the bottom of my table is low, so standing up you wouldn't be able to see anything unless you looked under it.Then that made me realized, whenever I'm not home, someone is coming into my house. What really gets me is, theres no trace thats left behind. Everything is in it's place. No windows are left open and no doors are left unlock. It's almost as if no one was even there."

Sasuke had to admit, but he was scared for her. What if they decided to enter her home when she was there. They could have hurt her and only God knows what else, or she could have even been killed. He knew that he would have to accept her offer, even though he offered the help in the begining, but if he wanted to get closer to Sakura, this would be a fine opritunity.

He took a seat beside Sakura,"I'll help you."


	7. Streeks Of Masquera

Sakura jumped up,"You mean it, you'll actually help me?"

Sasuke stood up infront of Sakura,"Of course. Who wouldn't want to help such a pretty lady?"

She couldn't help but blush. He had just called her pretty, what happened to the competitive jerk he use to be? It seems like out of no where he was being nice. Was it just for the glory? She new he liked it when people always caitered to him, he loved the attention. Plus, if she solved this case, it would probably end up on the news and that would mean even more fame for him. 'Can't he ever just once tell people that I helped him, that without me he probably wouldn't be able to solve it. Why can't he just tell me that he's impressed with me, that he never met someone just like him, smart in everyway, but just not as perfect as him. I'll never be as perfect as him. Like he said, he's better than me.' Sakura thought with a tint of sadness and a frown.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said looking at her face with caution.

Sakura pretended like it was nothing,"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"You sure? If something is bothering you, you know you can always tell me." He said smiling lightly at her.

She looked at the garden and started to cry lightly, her hair covered the side of her face so he couldn't see her. Sakura couldn't look at him now, all he would do is laugh and tell her how much of a big baby she is. She started getting flash backs of her mother, her mother with her garden. Her mother took care of that garden everyday, always planting, always watering it at night. She could still remember helping her mother in the garden. Sakura's mother showed her how to plant flowers, and how to take care of the fruits and vegetables. She missed her mother too much. Still, her tears flowed down her face. Each one making her mascquera run down her cheeks. Now she felt she looked like a total mess, now was when she looked not perfect, but breakable. Easily shattered, not sistainable. Now was when she felt thatshe could collasp any second. She fell to her knees, her pale knees lying on the ground. Sakura's sobs only came louder.

"Sakura...Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke said bending down to look at her.

She only cried louder, now was when she finally broke down.

He turned her face was she was looking at him, only her eyes were looking at the garden,"Sakura why are you crying?"

The tears only ruined her face, you could see the streeks of masquera from her eyes,"I miss her so much."

She cried in his chest as he sat there in the middle of the yard and held her. That was all he could do. She needs to let it all out, let all of her sorrow and pain out. The only thing he could do was be there for her, to hold her until she was able to stand on her own. He needed to be her helping hand, the one to raise her to her feet. He had to be the pill to her depression. 'Sakura, if only you knew how much I cared.' Sasuke thought to himself as he laid his cheek on the top of her head while holding her.

"Just let it all out Sakura. I won't leave you all alone, I want you to know you have someone to lean on when things get tough, when your not able to stand on your own." Sasuke said brushing her hair out of her face and whipeing her tears from her eyes.

He took out a cloth from his pocket and took the hose beside him and spraid water on it. Sasuke then gently lifted Sakura's face away from him and whiped her face clean, whiping away her pain.

"You know, you look even better without make up, you got that natural beauty." He said smiling at her to cheer her up.

Sakura smiled back and laid her head against his chest. His heart beat calmed her down. Sasuke rubbed her back to calm her down more, he dreaded to see Sakura like this. He hated to see this perfect cherry blossom begin to whilt.

When Sasuke didn't hear her cry any more, he brought her to her feet.

"Do you just want to stay tonight, you can sleep on the couch while I sleep on the floor." Sasuke said takeing her from the yard, but now into the living room.

"Sure, but I don't have anything to sleep in." Sakura said.

Sasuke told her to sit on the couch and wait for him while he went to go find something for her to sleep in. He came across one of his mothers pajama sets. It was a light blue short sleeve shirt with matching shorts. 'This should fit her and my mom shouldn't mind since she ha plenty of other pajama sets, two she's off in england with her modeling career, and three, she would be glad to see me helping someone, espically a girl.' Sasuke said to himself.

He came down stairs and handed the pajamas to Sakura. He told her that she could tak a shower and go change in the bathroom while he went to go look for the pillows and blankets. Sakura hurried and went in the bathroom. She got undress and stepped into the shower. The warm water splattered on her body. 'I always loved taking showers.' Sakura said to herself while begining to wash. She then put some red rasberry shampoo in her hands by Herbal Essances and placed it in her hair. When she was all done she washed it out and put in the same kind, but only this was conditioner. She rinced that out too, then grabbed her towl and stepped out of the shower. She put on her pajamas that fitted her perfectly and left the bathroom. She saw a stack of pillows and blankets placed on the couch while Sasuke was sitting in the chair watching t.v..

"I'm done." She said smiling lightly since her hair was wet, and she felt insecure without any make up on.

He sat with her on the couch while her head rested against his chest. She had to admit, this felt great.

"Sakura, I was thinking, how about we start our investigation tomorrow morning, does that sound alright to you?" Sasuke asked looking down at her.

"Yes, that sound good to me,"Sakura said as she began to yawn.

They watched t.v. for a few more hours, Sasuke saw Sakura fast alseep on him. He didn't want to wake her, so he left her sleep there. He moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed the the top of her head. 'You just don't know how perfect you are Sakura.' Sasuke thought to himself. He then shut off the t.v. and covered them both up, soon he too fell asleep.


	8. Beginning The Investigation

Sakura woke up to find herself alone on the couch. No one was in the room and the t.v. was turned off. She heard sizzling coming in from another room, the kitchen. She got up and walked to the kitchen to find Sasuke scrambling some eggs.

"Are you hungry?" Came his monatone voice.

She smiled lightly,"Sure."

He continued cooking as Sakura sat at the table,"What time did you wake up?"

Sasuke kept him focus on the eggs, he didn't want them to burn,"Maybe about twenty minutes before you did."

He devided the the scramble eggs so they both would have an equal share. He sat her plate infront of her on the table and sat the fork on top of it. Sasuke then walked over to the chair and sat in it, infront of Sakura.

Sakura took a bite of the eggs,"Wow, your a good cook."

Sasuke picked up a piece of his eggs with his fork."Anybody can make crambled eggs."

"Yea, but, yours just got a special taste to them." Sakura said smiling.

They we're quite for a few moments before Sasuke brought up the investigation,"So, do you have any ideas about who killed your mom? I figured we start this investigation as soon as we could."

She swollowed another piece of the eggs,"Yes I do, It has to be either one of these three guys that my mom has dated in the past. Either Mario Alivanko, Surgio Bruso, or Orochimaru. I foud out where the first two lived, but for the last one, I saw him on t.v. He has a car dealership, so we can just visit him there.

Sasuke walked up to the cabinet and took out two glasses and took orange juice out of the fridge,"I forgot our drinks, but anyway, very good. I figure we should start with the first person and work our way down to the last. Lets visit Mario Alivanko first. Where does he live at?"

Sasuke sat there drinks at the table and he sat back down as Sakura began," Well, Mario Alivanko lives at 39 Ichi Ave. Do you just want to take your car there or mine?"

They were about finished with there breakfast,"I think we should take my car because I just got a new one, so that means no one would really have seen me in it, plus, it would be best to use a car that no one has seen, so that no one would follow us. If we use your car or the one I always use, some one might follow us knowning that one of us or both of us is in one of those cars.."

Their breakfast was finished as Sakura began again,"Can we first stop at my house because I would like to change into some new clothes."

Sasuke got up from his chair,"Yes, actually I think it would be best if you come live with me until this case is solved, otherwise you may be in danger if you still stay at your place."

She looked up at him,"Alright."

Sakura couldn't argue with that. She was still young and wasn't in a hurry to die so soon. Sasuke went in his room to change. He took off his pajamas and stuck on black jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt. Then he took out of his closet his black with blue laces and trimming DC's. He brushed his teeth and then he brushed his hair and walked down stairs to find Sakura in her buisness suit from before.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled,"Yep."

Sasuke's new car was a black landberginie, one of the fastest cars in the world. They both got in and buckeled their seat belts. Sakura looked the car over inside, Everything was so detailed. The seats were leather and the seat belts had a padding on them so they would lay comfortably on you. He had a high definition radio/CD player. Just about everything was digital. The mileage glowed and the numbers would change to show how fast you were going, plus, it would even let you know if you were going north, south, east, west, northeast, northwest, southeast, or even southwest. It even had a digital mapping below the raido/CD player so if you need to go somewhere you don't know or if you got lost, it would tell you where your at or how to get to your destination. The windows would go up or down with a push of a botton. Even the locking could be controled up front. In the back seat Sakura saw a computer.

She looked at him as he began to drive,"Wow, you really have a nice car. I was wondering, why do you have a laptop in the back seat?"

He kept his eyes on the road,"You never know when you might need to track down someone."

"You must really get into your line of work. I have to admit, your probably better at this than I am." Sakura said looking out the window.

He glanced at her in the corner of his eyes,"I wouldn't say that. There has been a few cases where you would figure them out before I did. You just don't give yourself much credit. Myself personally, I think your brilliant."

Her eyes grew wide. 'Does he really think I'm that great?' Sakura thougth to herself. She couldn't help but blush.

She looked at him with her cheeks a little bit tinted pink,"Thanks, I think your pretty great yourself."

Sasuke's smile was gentle. He placed his right hand ontop of her left hand and he squeezed it gently. Again all Sakura could do was blush.

A few moments later Sasuke spoke up,"I think though you should come back each day so it doesn't look like we're on to them. I wouldn't talk about the investigation in the house or say anything that could lead to it. Just talk like you don't know anything, the only thing you really could talk about would be about the brick that went through your window, but don't talk about yourself knowing about the recordings in your house. We're going to keep this on the low, and have this remain a secret between us both, so if we talk in the house we shoud just talk about normal stuff, just don't make it seem too ovious."

"I'm glad you brought that up. I was thinking the same thing. The only thing I would say is, if I do go to my house each day, you shouldn't be with me. I don't know if there is any web cams through out the house, but if would seem strange if us two we're seen together. What I mean is, it would seem weird that two detectives are seeing each other all of a sudden, unless you some how bring it up that you would want to go on a date with me or something, like you called my house and asked to come over and then when you come over after awhile you ask me if I would like to go on a date with you., well, that is if you wanted to." Sakura blushed and looked the other way.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile again lightly as he made it to her house and parked in the back,"Sure, actually I was meaning to ask you on a date. That is, if you want to go on a date with me, but noticing from your stament, I take it as if you would like to go on a date with me.

'I really need to quit blushing.' Sakura mentally said to herself.

"Sure, I would like that." She smiled.

"You know, I was thinking, what happened to the girl that was so competitive and wasn't so nice to me?" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura replied,"I dont know, but I should be asking you the same question. How come all of a sudden you like me?"

Sasuke unbuckeled his seat belt,"Like I said Sakura, your smart, nice, funny,classy, very sucessful, responsable, pretty, and seriously, who wouldn't want to date someone like you?"

'Again with the blushing.' Sakura mentally said.

"Thank you Sasuke, to be honest, I've always liked you, even thought sometimes you could be a jerk. I've always found you smart, or well smarter than me. Your very handsome, and your also very sucessful, and responsable. To me you seem so perfect, where with myself I find that I struggle. To be honest, I'm very impressed with you Sasuke."

Sasuke kissed her cheek,"I'm very impressed with you too Miss. Haruno."

Sakura giggled and said,"I'll be right back, just let me get a few things."

She got out of the car and unlocked her back door. Sakura walked inside and went up stairs. She went through the hallway and into her room, walking in and open her closet. She took her light green tank top and her dark blue short shorts out and took off her suit and put them on. She was a teenager after all. They had to look normal so no one would think they were searching for her mother's killer. They couldn't go around wearing their buisness suits because they only wore that when they were working. Remember, this had to be kept a secret.

Sasuke was in the car waiting for Sakura to come out. He looked over at her house and saw someone moving around downstairs through her window. 'Someone must be in there. Oh shit, Sakura is in there, she probably doesn't even know someone is in the house.' Sasuke mentally yelled to himself. He got out of the car and hid around the bushes until he reached the back door. He didn't want the person to see him through the window. Sasuke opened the door lightly.'Of all the times to not have my gun with me.' Sasuke again mentally yelled at himself. He looked around the corner and crept inside. He saw a person in the living room his back facing him. The burglar was heading up stairs. 'Shit, and that's where Sakura is at.' Sasuke thought to himself. He had to hurry and think of something. The intruder probably had a weapon with him. The only thing Sasuke could think of was to quitely go behind him and tackle him down, so that's what he did.

Sakura heard a man yell with a thump. She came out of her room to see Sasuke hitting a man covered in black with a ski mask over his face.

"Sakura, stay in your room, I'll handle this." Sasuke said yelling up the stairs to Sakura.

Sakura ran to the bottom of the stairs where the two men were fighting,"No Sasuke, you need my help and you know it."

She punched him in the gut while Sasuke was using the martial arts he new. He ducked down and did a sweap kick to the mans ankle and he fell. The man did a back hand spring with a kick that hit Sasuke in the face. Sasuke fell to the ground. Sakura started swinging at him and doing some turn kicks. The burglar dodged them and punched her in the stomach hard.She fell to her knees holding her stomach. Sasuke came from behind him to grab him, but the man moved to the side and Sasuke had fallen forward, and the man hit him in the back sending him to fall on Sakura. The man hurried and took the lamp and threw it at the window. He jumped out and ran to a car that was out front waiting for him. They took off.

Sasuke rolled off of Sakura and turned to her as Sakura said crying,"My side, it hurts so much."

Sasuke picked her up and laid her on the couch,"Here, let me see your side."

He lifted up her shirt a little just enough to see her stomach, it looked like her left side was red, probably was going to bruse soon.

"He must have broken a few ribs Sakura." Sasuke said touching it lightly as she flinched.

She tried to get up,"No, it's nothing, I'm fine."

Sasuke pushed her back down lightly,"Sakura quit being so stubburn,"Your hurt, your going to have to lay down for a while until the pain goes away and it heals up a bit. Do you have any bandages or some Advil anywhere?"

She rested her head on the pillow,"Yea, it's in the medicine cabinet."

He got up off his knees and went in the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, and found different medicines and some bandages. He took out the advil and the bandages and then went in the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with some water and took an ice pack out of the fridge. He walked in the living room where Sakura was laying at.

He took out two pills and placed them on the table infront of the couch with the glass of water and the bandages.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her hands and pulled her up very carefully, not too rough so she wouldn't danmage anything else or be in more pain,"Here Sakura, I want you to take some medicine for the pain and when your done I'll bandage your left side for you."

She drank the water with the medicine and looked at Sasuke who was ready to help her with her broken ribs. Sakura lifted her shirt up to where at least it was covering her chest.

Sasuke placed the ice pack on the left side where her broken ribs were at,"Here, hold this here so I can put this bandage around it."

Sakura did as she was told. He held the beginning of the bandage until he wrapped the rest around it a few times to keep it in place. He told Sakura that she could let go of the bandage as he wrapped the rest of the bandages around it to keep it also in place. She laid her head back on the pillow as Sasuke put the stuff away. 'He's being so kind.' Sakura thought to herself.

He came back and sat on the chair. Sasuke looked at his knuckles that were sore. They were also red and had a few cuts on them, probably also going to bruse soon. He walked in the kitchen and took two other ice packs out of the fridge and got some more bandages out of the medicine cabinet. He placed the ice pack on his left hand where his knuckles were at and wrapped the bandages around it, same with the other hand. Sasuke then walked back into the living room and sat in the same seat.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do? If we're going to keep it a secret, you can't stay tonight, but your hurt too." Sakura said arching her head back with her eyes looking up to see him.

He thought for a few minutes,"I think it's best if I do stay tonight. We already just had one intruder come here, so there probably will be more. Also, your in no condition to fight and if someone breaks in your going to need someone to defend you. You got a few broken ribs and your going to need my help to help you sit up and stuff and get you your things so you don't do anymore danmage to your ribs. Plus, whoever that was already saw us together so there's no point of hiding it. The only thing I can do is stay tonight."

Sakura tried to fix herself on the couch but winced from the pain as Sasuke said with his monatone voice,"Don't move too much, your only going to make it feel worse."

She stayed in place. The house was so quite, almost as if nothing ever happened. The house was a mess from the fighting and broken glass was on the floor. She couldn't believe that she missed that guy when he was in the house. He must have been hiding so she wouldn't have seen him. Still, she didn't even hear a sound in the house. 'The guy must have had a key to the house, because no other windows were broken except a whole big enough to fit the brick. I like to know how he got a key to my house in the first place?' Sakura questioned in her mind.

She stayed in her place as she began talking,"Sasuke, I wonder what the man wanted?"

He leaned in the chair,"I don't know, probably to take the recordings that he had so far and replace them with new ones. He could have even been waiting for you Sakura."

Sakura gasped, she was thankful that Sasuke was there with her. If it wasn't for him, she could have been dead. 'I'm so glad I asked for his help.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Thank you Sasuke for helping me. I'm glad I did accept your offer and asked you for your help. If it wasn't for you, I could have been dead." Sakura said smiling.

He got out of his chair and knelt by the couch, he brushed some of the hair out of her face and kissed her on her forhead,"Your welcome. I'm glad to help you Sakura, For right now, I think it's best if you lay down for a few days and let your ribs heal. We'll continue our investigation when your better."

Sakura nodded and smiled.


	9. Intruder Again

Sakura has been taking it easy for a week so far. Sasuke has been doing everything for her. He would make her, her brekfast, lunch, supper, or whenever she wanted a snack or drink he would go get it for her. Plus, he would renew her ice pack and wrap the bandages around it to keep it in place on her broken ribs. The only thing Sakura had to do by herself was go to the bathroom, take a shower, or get dressed, but Sasuke was the one who would help her off the couch.

During those few nights, Sasuke would sleep on the floor. He wanted to sleep on the floor instead of in the chair because on the floor he could stretch out better. A few times he would get up in the middle of the night because Sakura's blanket would fall off the couch. He would get up and take the blanket to cover her up again. He would kiss her cheek lightly and smile to himself about how she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Execept this time, what happened a week ago, was going to happen again. Broken glass came from the back of the house. Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping. After the noise Sasuke darped up off his feet because of the noice. Sakura was still alseep.

"Oh my God, that woman can sleep through anything,"Sasuke said while trying to wake her up.

"Sakura, get up, hurry, someone is breaking in again." He said as Sakura began to stir out of her sleep.

Sakura slightly opened her eyes,"What's going on?"

He picked her up off the couch,"Come on Sakura, I'm going to take you to your room so the intruder wont find you. Just stay in there because you have broken ribs and your not in the right condision to fight."

Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed and grabbed a baseball bat in Sakura's closet.

"Just stay here."Sasuke said in a hard tone.

He walked down stairs quitely, but this time he was spotted. The intruder moved in lighting speed towards Sasuke as he raised the bat in the air. He swung down, but the intruder dodged it.

"Your going to have to do better than that Sasuke." Said the masked man.

Sasuke's eyes widened,"How do you know my name?"

The man threw a punch,"I know many things."

Sasuke dodged it too, and kicked the man in his side. The man crenged at his side as Sasuke kicked him again in the face making the man fall backwards. Sasuke stood over him, his feets at each side of the mans body.

"If you move, I'll swing this again." Sasuke said reaching for the burglars mask.

The man lifted up his legs and folding his legs so his feet would be facing Sasuke and kicked him. Sasuke was forced forward and hit the wall. The man came charging towards Sasuke with the bat Sasuke had dropped after that kick. Sasuke did a wall flip and landed behind the man. The man tried to swing from behind, but Sasuke dropped to the floor and did a sweap kick to his ankle. The man fell.

Sasuke heard footsteps rushing down the stairs.'Didn't I tell her to stay the hell up stairs?' Sasuke said questioning himself.

He was right, there in the archway stood Sakura with two long swords. More like two samurai sword.

As the man was lying on the floor from the pain, Sasuke said to Sakura,"Didn't I tell you to stay up stairs and where the hell did you get that sword at?"

Sakura threw the other sword to Sasuke and smirked,"Don't think that you were the only one that took classes at a dojo."

The man began to get up as Sakura pointed the sword at him,"Stay where your at, don't think I won't swing this at you."

The burglar reached in his back poket and pulled out a small gadget at pressed the botton. from both sides long blades came out, almost like another sword. The man swung it at Sakura, as she fliped back and landed on her feet. She charged at him with the sword pressed firmly in her hand to keep a good grip on it. She swung at his legs. She cut his left leg and he groaned from the pain. Sasuke took the oppertunity and swung at his arm, the man groaned again and fell to the floor from the deep wounds.

Sakura walked over to the man and lifed off his mask.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said surprised.


	10. A Battle Against Itachi

"What the hell are you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke asked angry.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke." Itachi said smirking.

Sakura looked between the two men,"You guys know each other?"

Sasuke held onto the sword more,"Yes, me and him are brothers."

Sakura gasped,'Why would his brother be breaking into my house?' Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke kept his glare on Itachi. Itachi didn't seem bothered by it at all. He was still holding his wounded sides, but still acted like they were nothing. He did seem strong though.

"I thought you were stronger than that Itachi." Sasuke said smirking.

Itachi closed his eyes and smirked,"I see that you have gotton strong Sasuke. Let me ask, do you still hate me little brother?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke,"What does he mean by that?"

Sasuke didn't once have his guard down,"He tried to kill our family because they wouldn't give him drug money. Listen Sakura, I'll just tell you this, he's bad news."

Sakura was still shocked. Itachi must be really hooked on drugs if he was willing to go kill his family for them. Plus, if you look at him, his eyes do seem a little red.

"I see you must have broken out of jail that our father put you in Itachi."Sasuke said with anger in his eyes.

Itachi began to strike at Sasuke,"That place was ment for the weak. You and our father new I would be able to break out. How foolish."

Sasuke dodged each attack easily. They both fought just like ninjas. They both seemed so equal to one another, but niether of them would say they were equals. If you asked the one, he would say he was better than the other, same if you asked the other one. Still, to Itachi, he felt that he had the upper edge on Sasuke. He felt, no, he knew he was better than Sasuke. After doing all those drugs, he still felt that Sasuke was beneath him.

Sakura tried to attack from behind, Itachi forced his sword into the ground where it could stand and he jumped to do a side kick and he hit Sakura forcing her to be thrown back against the wall. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, she seemed to be still able to move.'Luckly that hard kick didn't kill her.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Itachi attacked Sasuke when his eyes were on Sakura. He swung his two sided blade sword against Sasuke's back. Sasuke yelped in pain and fell to his knees. The pain was unbareable.

Sakura gathered herself up and hurried to Sasuke."Oh my God, Sasuke, are you ok?"

Sasuke was still wincing in pain,"Does it look like I'm ok Sakura? I'm in pain."

Itachi laughed evily,"Little brother, you and your girlfriend here are so week."

He walked over to Sakura and grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her in the air,"Now Sakura, I came here to give you a message,"

She tried to catch her breath,"A message? By who?"

He grabbed a piece of paper out of his poket and said,"I was told by a certian person to give you this, I don't know what it says because I didn't even bother to look at it. I was offered a great sum of money to give you this."

He dropped Sakura and she landed on her feet hard.

Itachi dropped the piee of paper and threw a spoke bomb down at the floor to make his escape, replying,"I'll see you again little brother."

He was gone. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Sakura bent down to take the piece of paper off the ground. She began to read it outloud so Sasuke could hear it also.

_**Dear Miss Haruno,**_

_**I told you not to bother with this investigation. Your only going to make things worse for yourself. Plus, if you keep trying to solve this, your not only going to put yourself in danger, but your dear boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha as well. If you decide to stop this investigation, then a great sum of money will be offered to you. Like I said, drop this case. You and Sasuke need to stay out of this. I happened to have seen your fight between you and Sasuke vs Itachi. I must say, I am somewhat impressed. I let you live to see your next move for this case. If the next time there is a fight, I will make sure you two don't make it out alive. If you somehow do, then there will be a hit sent out on you both. I will make sure to hire a hit man to kill you two. Let's see who will win shall we?**_

_**- Anonumous**_

She sat the piece of paper on the table and hurried to Sasuke's side.

"I guess they think me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend." Sakura said blushing while helping Sasuke over to the couch.

Sasuke was still in pain,"Do you want to be?"

Sakura blushed again,"Sure."

Sasuke tried to give a small smile. Sakura went to go get the bandages to treat his wound. She also got some Advil and water and sat it on the table.

"Let me see your back" She said in a kind tone.

He lifted off his short lightly not to make the pain feel any worse. The ut went from the top of his right shoulder all the way down to the top of his left hip, it went down on a slant. Sakura wrapped the bandages around him and over his top of his right shoulder to stop the bleeding. When she went to go put it back in the medicine cabinet, Sasuke took the two pills.

She came back and Sasuke smiled while lying on his stomach,"Thank you Sakura."

"Your welcome, but I think were going to have to take another couple of days off. I swear, we'll never get to solve this case if there is going to be this much interverence."

"I know Sakura, that's why I think we should keep working on it. Tomorrow we should give Mario Alivanko a visit." Sasuke said still a little bit groaning in pain.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" She covered him up with a blanket while saying this worried.

He turned to his side and looked up at her,"Yes Sakura, I want to help solve this for you."

She blushed,"If we keep having people break in my home, I swear I wont have any windows left because everyone keeps breaking a new one when they break in."

Sasuke laughed a little,"Your right, I'll call someone to repair them for you."

She made herself a bed on the floor while replying,"Thank you Sasuke."

"By the way, hows your back?" Sasuke said showing concern.

She rubbed it lightly,"A little sore, but it doesn't hurt too bad."

Sakura turned off the light, and she closed her eyes hearing Sasuke say lightly,"Good night Sakura."


	11. Visiting Mario Alivanko

It was pushing 12:00pm and Sakura was still sleeping. Sasuke was already up and wanted Sakura to get up soon so they could start the investigation again. His back was still in pain, but he could handle it. The medicine was helping him with the pain and the bleeding had stopped. 'Hopefully that cut wont scar me.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sakura, wake up." Sasuke said shaking her lightly awake.

She looked at him and turned the other way and closed her eyes.

He shook her again,"Come on Sakura, wake up. We need to go make a visit to Mario Alivanko."

She still wouldn't budge.

"Sakura, if you don't wake up, I am going to pour ice cold water on you." Sasuke said smirking.

With that statement, Sakura hurried and shot up off the floor. She didn't feel like having cold water poured on her. Espically if it was going to be ice cold.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up." She said over again.

Sakura got up and walked upstairs to get dressed in her room while Sasuke went in the bathroom to change. The other day, he stopped at his house to bring extra clothes. He figured he would need it after the first encounter with Itachi, well, if the first person that broke into Sakura's house when they were there was Itachi.

Sakura had on a red short sleeve top on with a black mini skirt and red flip flops. She left her hair down with silver loop earrings. Her make up was basic, it was the usual foundation, blush, a very light pink eye shadow, with dark brown eyeliner, black masquera, and shiney clear lip gloss. She had a shiney black purse with her and inside she had her lip gloss with a few other cosmetics, some tissues, her wallet, a pen and a sheet of paper with the three suspects adresses written on it, a few other things, and her detective badge. Sakura usually carried around the larger purses.

She came downstairs when she was done seeing Sasuke who looked like he just got out of the shower with his hair still damp, but combed, a lime green Vans shirt, with blue jeans and black and white Etnie shoes. In his pocket he had a comb like any normal guy would carry around and his detective badge.

Sasuke looked Sakura up and down,"You look nice, All though you better hope we don't have to do any fighting today because I think it would be uncofertable to fight in a skirt.

She gave him an annoyed look and a sarcastic answer,"Oh aren't we funny. Well we're just going to visit Mario, I don't think he would be the type though to try to fight someone."

They began to walk to the car to find the tires flat.

"Are you serious? Look at my damn tires!" Sasuke said yelling.

Sasuke and Sakura were both shocked as Sakura began to say,"Oh my God, do you think it was Itachi?"

He was examining her car to make sure that was the only thing wrong with it,"It probably was, I hate that idiotic brother.of mine."

She could hear Sasuke mummble something else about Itachi, but she interrupted,"I guess we're going to have to take a bus then to Mario's house."

They walked down the street to the bus stop, as soon as they got there the bus was also coming down the street. Sakura and Sasuke both got on the bus and paid their feed.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could stop at Ichi Ave.?" Sakura said politely.

The bus driver gave her a warm smile, he said,"Sure thing, actually, it's along my route."

Sakura took a seat up front with Sasuke right beside her. Neither one of them started any conversations with any of the people on there. Sakura just kept looking out the window the whole time. After about fifteen minutes the bus stopped at Ichi Ave. Sakura and Sasuke got off and walked down a little piece of the street until they got to the house numbered 39. Sasuke knocked on the door.

A tall man with tan skin, jet black hair, and looked to be about in his early 40's answered the door,"Yes?"

Sakura began to speak,"Hi, I dont know if you remember me, but I'm Kimiko Haruno's daughter."

The man looked at both Sakura and Sasuke,"Yes, I remember, what do you want?"

Sasuke looked stright at the man," I dont know if you heard, but Mrs. Haruno died about a week and a half ago, I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions." He stated while pulling out his badge.

Mario tensed up and remained calm,"Oh, yea, sure, you guys can come in."

They walked in the house and sat n the large living room. The house was plain and ordinary, it had the look like a guy just lived there himself. The place was tidy, but it could have been slightly cleaner. Still, the place was liveable.

"I heard from a guy at the bar down the street that your mother died, um. I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name." Mario said sitting on the couch.

Sakura was seated on the love seat next to Sasuke," My names Sakura, then again I wouldn't exspect you to remember it because I only met you a few times."

He leaned back further on the couch,"Yes, that's right, anyway, I haven't spoken or seen your mother in three years."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who did the same thing, Sakura replied," Wow, that's a long time, but may I ask, how did you guy's break up?"

Mario paused, but then answered her question," I met your mom in 2005, I can't remember what day though, anyway, before we broke up, me and your mother were at a resturant, after we ate I took her home. The whole time though she seemed unconfertable. I asked her what was wrong, but she said that she wanted to talk. I new by the tone of her voice that it was going to be anything I would like to hear. She said that she didn't love me and that as time went on she only saw me more as just a friend, someone to talk to. To tell you the truth, I accepted it. I wasn't bothered with what happened.. After that night, she never called or anything. I figured that she just moved on with her life."

'He seemes believeable,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke replied,"Are you sure that's all that happened that night. She didn't mention at all about any guy she might have met or anything during that break up?"

Mario looked at Sasuke,"No, that's all she said. She said that she only saw me as a friend."

Sasuke and Sakura both got up as Sakura replied,"Thank you for this information."

Mario walked them both to the door,"No problem, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Sakura and Sasuke waved and walked back down the street to come across a automobile shop.

"Let's stop here real quick, I need to get some tires sent to your hosue so I can get my car fixed." Sasuke said as he began to lead to the shop.

After Sasuke ordered his new tires, they bothe came out and Sasuke said to Sakura,"When my tires come in the morning and I fix the car, then will go and pay a visit to Surgio."


	12. Nice To Meet You Surgeo Bruso

**Please check out my new story "Peer Pressure" please, it needs reviews! Please and thank you.**

--

The next morning the tires arrived at Sakura's house. Sasuke took them in the back and began to work on his car. Sasuke was quite the handy man, he could easily repair things, so putting on new tires would be easy.

"Are you hungry Sasuke?" Sakura said walking out to the back to see Sasuke still working on his car.

"Yea, sure." He said after putting on the last tire.

Sakura walked in the kitchen and pulled out two pots. 'Well I could make him some spagetti, I think I still have some meat sauce left over.' Sakura thought to herself while boiling the water. She put the spagetti in after several minutes and made the sauce. After about twenty minutes to a hlaf an hour, it was ready.

"Time to eat Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke came in the kitchen to wash his hands,"It smells good."

Sakura couldn't help but blush,"Thanks."

She sat dinner rolls on the counter and poured them each some Rootbeer in a glass because they weren't old enough to drink yet. She made up his plate and then ehr own and sat at the table, Sasuke joined her.

"It tastes really good Sakura." Sasuke said taking other bite from the spegetti.

Sakura blushed again looking the other way,"Thank you Sasuke."

After a half and hour from eating and talking they got in Sasuke's car. They had to drive to 24 Dust Drive. When they got there, Sakura was kind of scared. The place gave her the creeps. His place was an old mansion and behind the house was the woods. Plus, it was storming there hard.

Um, Sasuke?" Sakura said grabbing onto this arm when they stepped out.

He looked down at her,"What's the matter?"

She had a nervous look on her face,"This place gives me the creeps."

He smirked and pulled her closer to him so she could lean on his body while walking,"Here, is this better?"

'Damn my blushing.' She thought to herself and said to Sasuke,"Yes."

They walked up the drive way, and knocked on the door. No one answered, so they knocked again. Finally someone came.

"Hello?" A woman said answering the door.

"Hi my name is Sakura, does Surgeo here.?" Sakura said.

She let them and and yelled at the top of the stairs,"Surgero, some people are here to see you!"

A man came downstairs and looked puzzled,"Yes?"

They sat down in the very large living room. It had a fancy look to it, a way better look than it did outside. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the love seat, while Surgeo and his wife sat on the couch.

Sakura began,"Are you aware that Kimiko Haruno died?"

She man shook his head 'yes',"Yes I am, I heard about it on the news. I told my wife Shelby here that I use to date her. I'm guessing your her daughter?"

Sakura nodded.

He looked sad,"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. She was such a nice woman."

A tear came to Sakura's mind, she could still remember her and her parents when they use to go on picnics when she was little. Her mother was so happy and energenic.

Sasuke could see that Sakura wasn't in the mood now to talk,"If you don't mind, I was wondering, how did you guys break up?"

Surgeo looked at his wife, then back at Sasuke,"Well, we just stopped calling each other and meeting. In a way, I guess it was for the best because I then met Shelby, she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Shelby blushed.

"So you lost touch with Kimiko?" Sasuke said getting up and pulling Sakura up too.

The man and woman got up also, Surgeo replied,"That's right. I heard her though one time talking about some guy, I think his name was Orochimaru or something, so I just figured she was with him now."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and they headed for the door, both saying,"Thanks for your help."

They got in the car and then stopped Sasuke's house. There clothes were soaking wet from that storm outside. Sakura was alseep and Sasuke hated the thought of waking her up. She was sleeping because it was a three hour drive to Surgeos house and now, it was two in the morning.

"Sakura, wake up sweety," He said shaking her lightly.

She was always hard to wake up, Sasuke again said,"Come on Sakura, your gonna have to change because your in wet clothes."

She still didn't budge and an idea came to Sasuke's head,"Well I guess I'm going to have to undress you then, I can't wait to see your lovely body."

Sakura eyes flashed open,"No, that's ok, I can dress myself."

Sasuke was smirking.

Sakura looked at his house,"Why are we at your house and whipe that shitty smirk off your face."

Sasuke laughed a little,"I figured you can just stay here because your house doesnt need anymore destroying and plus my house was closer and I can tell your really tired."

Sakura yawned,"Yea, I am sleepy."

They both got out of the car and Sasuke took out his keys ad unlocked the door. Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

Sakura just remember and started to cry,"Tomorrow is my mom's funeral."

Sasuke held her even if their clothes were wet, remember, he did promise her he would be there for her.


	13. A Mother's Love

Early that morning Sakura was the first to wake up for a change. She dreaded this day. Today would be the day everyone would view her mom in the casket while they all told Sakura how sorry they were for her lost and then afterwards her mom would have to be burried.

Pity. She didn't want anyone's pity. Their pity wouldn't bring back her mom. Their pity wouldn't make her mom wake up. Their pity wouldn't turn this reality into just a bad nightmare. No, their pity was nothing to her, but just empty words people are force to say because they don't know what to say to you at a time like this. They wouldn't walk up to you and say," Yea I knew you mom, she was a total bitch." No, they had to say nice things about her, something to try to make you feel better, to make this hellish day feel not as bad.

Sakura wore a black dress that went down to her knee's with a hat that had a black see through veil infront of it to cover her face. She wore a pair of black high heels that were about four inches. She looked in the mirror at herself. She looked stunning.

She was soon downstairs waiting for Sasuke to finish getting dressed. As she waited she sat on the couch. During funerals Sakura could never cry. No matter who died. Even if it was a close relative, a co-worker, or even someone she just in general knew, she couldnt cry, but now when she would go home, she would bawl her eyes out. Her mother's funeral was today, her own mother's. What would people say about Sakura if she isn't crying, especially at her mother's funeral. Would they think she was an ungrateful child? Or maybe they would think she just didn't like her mom in general, that maybe they fought all the time.

'_Let them think what they want_,' Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke came downstairs in a suit and tie. He wore all black with your basic white dress shirt. His shoes were a very shiney black and he combed his hair neat and had on some colone. He smelled great and looked gorgeous.

Sasuke looked at Sakura from the very bottom of her black high heels all the way up to her veil hat and replied," If I must say, you look absolutely stunning."

Sakura looked down at the carpet with a small smile," Thanks, you look handsome as well," she said softly.

He knew she wasn't in any mood to talk. Today they would be burring her mother. Her mother would be six feet under after 9:00 p.m. tonight. Her mother would be burried with Sakura watching from above.

Naruto pulled up with the limo. Sasuke found it best if Sakura and him would arrive and leave in the limo cause he knew how much pain and sorrow Sakura would be in. She would be in no condition to drive. He could have taken her, but he was sure she wanted somebody to lean on after all this.

Naruto had on the same atire as Sasuke, and he too looked fanominal. Naruto was always known to wear things that weren't approiate for some occasions, but for today he knew how important this was to Sakura, he wanted to look his best just this once at least for her.

Sasuke and Sakura got in the limo while Naruto drove behind them in his red Mustang. Sakura slouched in her seat. She was no where near happy, basically far from it. Sasuke could only imagine how much pain she was in. This really did a number on her. He looked down at her and stuck his arm around her, hopefully to comfort her and at least show some support from her boyfriend. She snuggled against his arm and sighed.

They soon arrived at Onizawa's Funeral Home. Everyone got out of the car and hurried inside. Sakura looked down at her mom laying there in her casket, her mom looked so peaceful. Her mom wore a purple dress with her nails painted a light lavander and her hair was neatly brushed. Her shoes were black flats, and of course, her mother had on all her jewlery.

Sakura could hear her father talking in the room to the right.

She walked in hearing him say on his cell phone," Did you find them?"

Sakura looked at her father and replied,"Fine what dad?"

Her dad jumped from being startled, he didn't know someone was standing there, he turned around and said," Oh nothing sweetie, I was just calling at the office to see if they found some papers that I lost on a certain case. I know I didn't lose them, I probably just missed placed them is all."

She gave a small," Ok dad."

People began coming in to view Kimiko Haruno. At least thirty people showed up so far. Sakura's Aunt Carol and Uncle Sueo walked over to Sakura.

Aunt Carol said to Sakura," We are so sorry for your lost Sakura. Your mom was a great woman. She was very kind to people and remember how she would work in that garden all the time? Well it did pay off because the vegitables and the fruit she planted tasted delisious, and the flowers she planted were beautiful."

" Thank you Aunt Carol." Sakura said hugging her.

Her Uncle Sueo said to Sakura," Sakura, do you know how you got your name?"

Sakura's mom actually never told Sakura why she picked that for her name. Then again after seventeen years, she never thought to ask her mom. It never came across her mind why her mother named her Sakura.

She looked at her uncle," No Uncle Sueo, she never told me, nor did I ever think to ask her."

Her uncle began," Well of course you know how much your mom loved planting, well something happened on the day you were born. See the month you were born the weather was horrible. So much rain and so much wind that her flowers, vegitables, and fruits weren't growning. In fact, the weather was killing them. Of course all plants need some water, but it was raining for days and no sun was hitting them. So on the day before you were born, that was when the weather was at it's worse. The wind was so rough and the rain fell at it's hardest. The plants began to start breaking and stapping. Your mother would have planted her first tree that year, a cherry blossom tree. It was just a baby, it's trunk was no bigger than a twig. Your mom hurried outside while your father kept calling her in because she was pregnant and didn't want to lose you, but thankfully your mom knew what she was doing. After being outside trying to tie the plants up and keep them stable, she hurried to the tree and tried to hold onto it the best she could so the wind wouldn't break it. After several minutes the wind and rain stopped. The sun had appeared. When your mom looked down at the tree a small little cherry blossom appeared. So bright and vivid, the pink little flower was so beautiful. After looking at it your mom happen to go into laber, thus you were born at the Tokyo Hopital. When your mom saw how beautiful you looked, she knew that the name Sakura was ment for you. That's how you got your name."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. All those years with her mom she didn't know that. That tree, that cherry blossom tree they had in her mom's backyard, was the reason of how she got her name, Sakura.

She hugged her uncle," Thank you Uncle Sueo, that story was amazing."

After a few minutes of chit chatting her aunt and uncle went to the next room to sit down and talk to other relatives. Two co-workers from the police department came up to Sakura.

"I'm sorry for your lost Sakura." Said a girl with long blonde hair.

"I'm also sorry as well Sakura, your mom was a very lively person, someone who brought a lot of joy out of people." Said the other girl with short blueish purple hair.

Sakura gave each one of them a hug, "Thank you Ino and Hinata.

The two girls stayed for an hour and soon left. All together about two hundred people showed up at her mom's funeral. More than she had expected. Even the two ex's that her and Sasuke interviewed had shown up to show their respects.

It then came to 8:00 p.m. at night. In one hour her mom would be burried. Man how time flew. It seemed just like yesturday her and her mom on the portch swing talking about her career at the police department. Her mom didn't want her to do it, she thought she might be killed. She layed a hand on her moms's casket.

A tear fell from Sakura's left eye,'_Mom I can remember how you didn't want me working at the police department because I might be killed from how dangerous of a job I'm taking. Now look at what's happened, it's not me who has been killed mom, it was you. Maybe that's why I was put on this job, to solve crimes for people, and to solve who killed you mom. I know it wasn't a suicide, I know for a fact someone murdered you. The real question now is who? I swear to you mother, I will find out who did it, I will bring that person to justice, and just tell them what they have taken from me. I love you mom, and I swear I will find out who did this to you.' Sakura thought to herself_.'

Soon the people that were attending the burial got in their cars while Sakura and Sasuke got in the limo. They drove aproximately seven minutes before the limo came a stop. They were there.

They arrived at Tokyo Cemetary. Cars were still arriving. Each car plus the limo had a little Japan flag on the car. Most of the cars were all shiney and looked modern because people knew they were being put on the spot.

As soon as Sakura and Sasuke got out of the car a man with snake like features appeared infront of them.

He bowed," Hello I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier to you but I'm Orochimaru owner of the Orochimaru Car Dealiership."

'_What the hell did my mom see in this guy?_,' Sakura thought to herself," Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno, daughter of Kimiko Haruno, and this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke shook Orochimaru's hand," Tell me Orochimaru, are you one of the guys Mrs. Haruno dated?"

Orochimaru gave a small smile,"Yes I did date her, we dated for about two years to be exact."

Sakura looked shocked, she didn't know her mom dated someone for that long, plus not know really anything about him. She heard her mom mention him a couple times, but never knew she was really that involved with him.

Sakura said lightly," If you don't mind me asking, how did you guy's break up?"

Orochimaru looked down at his black shoes that had small amounts of mud on them," We actually never did break up. We were still together. I knew about you mom being married, but in all honesty, I really loved your mother. She was an amazing woman."

Sakura looked puzzled, '_They were still together_?' she thought.

Orochimaru looked over at the chairs," Well I better get seated before all the chairs are full. It was nice talking and meeting you both."

Sakura and Sasuke both gave a small nod, still in disbelief.

Before Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura's father, and her Uncle Sueo carried out the casket, Sakura said," Hold on a minute there's something I want to do."

Sakura had in the limo a small wreathe with cherry blossoms on it that she wanted to put in her mothers casket. She knew cherry blossoms were her mother's favorite flower so she wanted to make sure even in the debts of dirty, her mother was still with her favorite flower.

When Sakura opened the casket she gasped,"Oh my God, all my mom's jewlery is gone!"

Everyone turned to look at her in shock. Who would steal from a corpse? Especially with everyone here, they could have been cought.

Sakura cried,'_ Was this what it was over? My mom's pricless jems_?' She thought to herself.

Everyone was in disbelief. There was nothing they could do, who ever done it was probably long gone. After stealing something, why would you stick around?

They buried Kimiko Haruno at 9:00 p.m. A few words were spoken as her mother was being dropped slowly into the grown. Dirt soon began to be thrown on the casket. Almost as if that dirt was all the tears Sakura cried for her mother.

When it was complete Sakura stuck a huge wreathe of cherry blossoms above the tomb stone that read," **In loving memory of Kimko Haruno. No flower is more precious than a mother's love."**

Everyone got back in their cars and drove off. Sakura stood over her mom's grave with her hankerchiff in her had.

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura and said," Let's go home hun."


End file.
